


Movie Night

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Popcorn, soda, beer, low lights, surround sound speakers, a pile of movies, and a floor covered in pillows and blankets? Sounds like Friday.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

The problem with being in a six person relationship, of course, was that movie night was never just  _one_  film that they could all agree on. Gavin wanted something cinematically appealing. Geoff wanted something action-heavy. Ray wanted something funny. Ryan wanted something tense. Jack wanted something light-hearted. And Michael… usually wanted something Disney. Mostly out of spite.

So to say “I’m having a movie night with my boyfriends” was not a light ordeal. Plans needed to be made. Food needed to be cooked. Popcorn needed to be bought.

A living room needed to be emptied of furniture.

Typically, it was Geoff in the kitchen, dragging Jack or Ray along for assistance depending on the complexity of what was being cooked. Michael and Ryan were tasked with living room set up, dragging furniture away and laying out blankets and pillows. If Jack wasn’t cooking he would help with the set up. If Ray wasn’t cooking, he took it upon himself to be Gavin’s assistant, doing what was deemed the “most important job of the night.” Namely, making sure that every single inch of blanket was a) a good place to see the TV from and b) comfortable. It was a rare movie night that Gavin didn’t end up with a pillow pressed to his face as a result of declaring Michael and Ryan’s set-up “not perfect enough” one too many times.

Once all of that was settled, though, and the food was laid out, the drinks were passed out, and everyone was comfortable, the real discussion would begin.

Innocently enough, sure, the question of which movie to watch first. Once upon a time someone (probably Jack) had written up a schedule that would keep things fair. Unfortunately, the schedule had long since been lost and attempts to make a new one were usually thwarted by arguments that would get just a bit too heated to be playful.

After the fight of which order to watch the movies in, the fight became one for space. By the time a movie was decided Gavin normally already had his spot picked out, and Ray would invariably fall into it, ignoring Gavin’s whines of “X-Ray that’s my spot” in favor of smug looks and gestures to the rest of the blanket-strewn living room. It was like the Puerto Rican had a sixth sense for that sort of thing, agitating the Brit until Gavin gave up with a huff and found a lap to climb into. Usually Ray’s lap, declaring that he was taking his spot, but sometimes he’d relent back to one of the others, curling up against Jack or Ryan or lying on top of Geoff or Michael.

By the end of the first movie Ray tended to surrender the coveted spot, more often than not by taking a trip to the bathroom and coming back to find Gavin reclaimed in his place. Then it’d be the youngest man’s turn to huff and pout and find an alternate seat. His preferred place when unable to take Gavin’s preferred place was between two of the others, soaking in their body heat and the absent-minded affections that the men on either side of him would give during the movie.

That wasn’t to say that the older men weren’t prone to arguments—Geoff typically claimed a fair number of pillows and blankets, piling them up near the back of the group and stretching across them like a bed. While such behavior certainly didn’t take away anyone else’s comfort, Michael found it too fun to rile the tattooed man up, complaining that he’d taken all the best pillows and demanding some back, slowly disassembling Geoff’s impromptu bed while holding in his snickers.

There was more than one movie night that was interrupted by a pillow fight.

Jack and Ryan deemed themselves the only ‘mature’ ones, waiting until the others had come as close to settled as they could get before sitting down, finding comfortable places among the pillows and blankets and boyfriends. They were also the only ones that never had to worry about their seats being taken, even in jest. They’d both proven far too willing and able to bodily remove a spot-thief, tossing him to the far side of the blankets with a glare.

Pillows and seating arrangements were not a problem with movie night. While the arguments could get physical, they were never heated and apologies were quick to be issued, problems smoothed over, if things went too far.

The problem with movie night was that a short one was at least an eleven hour commitment, factoring in preparation time and breaks between movies. Usually the events stretched closer to the twelve hour mark.

Friday night would find the six men eagerly cuddled together, watching films, eating popcorn, drinking soda and beer. They would be enthralled with the film, immersed in the story, completely wide-eyed as they waited for the next turn of the plot.

Saturday morning would find them asleep across the room in varying degrees of comfort.

Saturday afternoon would find them waking bleary-eyed, groggily looking at the clocks and stumbling through showers and food. When they felt human again, they’d sit down and face a very important decision.

Continue movie night to watch the films that they’d fallen asleep before putting in, or save it for another week?

Despite the state every one of them had woken up in, the answer was always a unanimous “continue.”

And so Saturday night would find them stretched out across the living room with food, drinks, and films.

Sunday afternoon they’d clean up, grumbling complaints about the messy state of the living room and their own brains, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep in their own beds.

Movie night was a weekend-long commitment for the Achievement Hunters, something that none of them took lightly.

They wouldn’t have it any other way, though.


End file.
